Serendipity Of Love
by MiyuFromLotusAcademy
Summary: What does a girl expect to be an instant princess of another world? Hotohori as her guardian and Tamahome as her lover-adverturer, together, they will both explore the new world of Miaka. Who will win her heart?
1. The 1st scene

- Serendipity of love -

Chapter 1

"The 1st scene…"

"Oh Romeo, you're the one I truly love!" said Juliet.

"I came here to rescue you my young princess." Exclaimed Romeo in a sweet tune.

In a signal, the director shouted, "Cut! That's a rap." And continue, "You two are both great today. Do your best and continue that until next week and we're almost finish practicing!"

"Thank you again for lending us your time Yui­-_san_ and Amiboshi-_kun_." a crew said to the once who played the two main roles of the story.

"No doubt that's pretty easy." Said Yui.

All the crews and staffs clean up the school hall and start leaving. The others start fixing their things. It's a Thursday afternoon and classes in junior high just finished.

"Hey, that's a good scene with you Hongo. (Remember that 'Hongo' is Yui's surname ) I'm glad we're working together in this play." Said Amiboshi to Yui. "Let's do are best. This will be a new hit in school!"

"Gee, thanks for the complement! See ya!" Yui thank Amiboshi while running towards a girl with a long, brown hair that is tied up like the hairstyle of Chun-lee. (Know Street fighter? Of course you do, right?)

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miaka!" Yui apologized to Miaka Yuuki, her one and true best friend.

"Its OK but first, remember our deal?" Respond Miaka with a silly voice.

"Oh fine."

The two start walking down a boulevard that is close to a mini grocery store labeled 'Chichiri's Corner'. They started peaking some snacks and went to a small table to eat.

"Hi their Miaka! Buying again for some goodies?" The owner of the store, Mr. Chichiri warmly greeted them.

" Hi there Chi-chan! Did Mom pass-by your store today?" Said Miaka with a stick of dumpling stoke in her mouth.

"Hey careful with your mouth!" Reminded Yui to her best friend.

"It's alright." Said Chichiri to Yui.

Yui starts blushing while Miaka is talking to Chichiri. It is very obvious that Yui has a crush on Chichiri since six grade. Miaka didn't agree for the first time but now, she's happy for Yui. Until now, Yui doesn't have any guts to prove her love to Chichiri.

"You have eaten enough snacks for today. I think we should go now." Said Yui to Miaka.

"But I'm still hungry!"

"You have already finished two dozen of special dumplings. Aren't you satisfied!"

"I still need to finish the seven sets of these delicious dumplings and Mom said that I shouldn't waste food!"

"Eh! What a big dummy you are!" Yui continued scolding Miaka while Chichiri in the counter, smiling.

"You know, you two both act like children." Laughed Chichiri.

Again, Yui blushed and Miaka saw her reaction. Immediately, She greeted good-by to Chichiri and dash down an intersection of road dragging Yui all along.

"OK we're here now!" Exclaimed Miaka excitedly.

"Hey, why did you do that for! My face feels like falling off!" Complained Yui.

"So… You still like him, right?" teased Miaka to Yui.

"Shhh! Lower your voice! Someone might hear us!" Shouted Yui worriedly.

"HA! HA! HA! You're such a scaredy-cat, aren't I right? You just want to see Chichiri after all! That's why you agreed in our deal." Teased Miaka louder than before.

"Shut up will ya! If you repeat that phrase again you'll have to pay for it!"

"Try it, LOVER GIRL!" Miaka repeated and repeated until the day has finished.

In Miaka's room…

"Wow. Yui's temper really caught me in there. I owe her an apology." Miaka utter to herself as she put Band-Aids and medicines in her animated gashes. It's like Yui dig her up and just leave her because of irritation.

Suddenly, Miaka's _oka-san_, Mrs. Yuuki called over Miaka for the dinner. After digging, she brushed her teeth, watched her favorite night shows and for the first time, no two to three-hours phone call with Yui and slept late.

00the next morning…00

"_CRRIIIIIIIiNG!"_

"Oh… I'm exhausted. I'm still sleepy…"

"_CRRIIIIIIING!"_

"Will you please shut up for a while…?"

"_CRRIIIIIIING!"_

"Oh fine! You've convinced me!" Miaka shouted to her clock while reaching it on her desk beside her bed.

"HUGGGHHH! It's now seven in the morning…" She continued.

"…Great…"

Then, a sudden feeling came up to Miaka. Finally, she realizes what feeling is it.

"OH BOY! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"" At the school ""

The school bell just started ringing while Miaka is running is still a long way to her school. Yui, as usual, wait for her every morning. If they're lucky, they meet in the intersection across the school.

"The bell had ringed already. Why isn't she here yet?" She said to herself, waiting beside the school gate for Miaka patiently.

A man came up to her and said. "Excuse me Miss. I'm closing this gate now and classes had already started. You think I'll let you ran off and cut classes? No way! I'm an official guard of this school and I won't let you pass, clear!"

By the time that he finished talking, he saw the blond girl with a browned-haired girl sneaking in the high school building staircase and act like there's no one talking to them.

"Great." The man said while closing the school gate, making a weird face.

"Why are you late today?" Yui asked.

"Its because of that stupid clock! He didn't wake me up in the exact time!" Miaka protested.

"Maybe it run out if batteries. A clock is not a living thing. It's a neuter. Until now you don't know the gender of nouns? Cut it out!" Yui corrected. Feeling so foolish for Miaka.

"But I call him that way! And to tell you what, he also has a name and it's Momou so stop making fun of him!" Miaka shouted.

"Oh fine! Guess you're the winner!" Yui congratulated.

At break time, the duo stroll around their campus, remembering good times in the past.

"Hey, do you remember when we first met?" Miaka said.

"Ye, why should I forget?" Yui continued. "Remember in kinder?"

"I remember when you're up in that big Acacia tree then I came up to you and warned you to go down because it's too dangerous up there."

"It's because my mother is leaving for a work abroad and I couldn't help myself not to see her in a day so I climbed up that tree and decided to have a suicide myself!" Miaka said while feeling _bakarashii_.

"You're such a brave girl even if your idea of killing yourself didn't work."

"Yeah, such a foolish kid." Miaka continued. "In that day after some people saved me, my father came and explained all that happened to my mother. I found out that Mama will just leave us for a day so she'll come back the evening of tomorrow."

"Remember in third grade? When you fell from that stinky pond?" Miaka suggested.

"Stop that! I don't want to remember that anymore. It's ridiculous." Yui hesitated.

"HI! HI! HI! Now that's bad luck!" Miaka giggled.

The two stop talking for a while, looking deep in the same Acacia tree that Miaka climbed up.

"You know Mia,"

"Ye?"

"You have this weird laugh. You know each time you laugh and giggled, I'm having this weird feeling that I'm not alone."

"What makes you say that?"

"My parents are very busy people. Even if I wish for company, I don't have any siblings. When I was still a kid I always wanna have one. Sometimes I'm questioning myself, why is it that I'm always alone? Leaving in this enormous world..."

"Hey, snap out of it! I don't want my best friend to be that sad about something in her past. You know past is past and future is future. We can't change it but we can bear with it." Miaka said cheerfully.

"I guess your right."

After classes, the two walk together home but they noticed that the road to their home are close because of road construction so they passed by a crowded market place. Accidentally, a man bumped to Yui and ran continuously.

"You OK Yui-_chan_?" Worried Miaka.

"Yes, I'm fine. Huh? On no! My wallet's missing!" Yui gasped.

"I think that man got it. I saw him picked up a wallet that fell from one of your pocket." A citizen told them about what he has seen.

"Just wait their Yui! I'll catch up with him and I'll surely comeback with your wallet!" Miaka protested.

Yui tried to stop her but in the end, she didn't.

_Wait there Yui. I'll comeback for you!_

**TBC!**

Sakura: Hi there dear readers!

Miyu: Thanks for all of you! I have now lots of energy to start the next chapter! For all the readers out there, I really hope you like it

Just the way I made it for _minna!_ _Ja ne!_** PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sakura: By the way, for any questions, comments or suggestions, please inform us right away and we're try to answer it all for you! (If it really considers us. )


	2. Alpha

Miyu: Apologies, apologies! I'm really sorry for not updating so soon! I hope you still read this chapter. By the way, this is chapter 2 of 'Serendipity Of Love.' Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Serendipity Of Love

"Alpha"

"Comeback here you brat!" Miaka warned as she chase the culprit.

"How naughty of you to let a girl chases you!" She exclaimed. For some reason the man came to a dead end. Miaka followed him as he ran across the corner.

"There you were hiding! You will never run away again!" Miaka said. The man faced her and didn't move for a minutes. Miaka adjust herself a little bit backwards and observe the thief carefully.

"What?" she said. "What are standing for? If you don't wanna fight a young pretty girl standing in front of you, just give me back Yui's wallet OK?"

The man didn't say a word.

_What's the hell up to him! He can't even open his mouth! I wonder what is his next move. _Miaka looked at the man but she can't recognize him because of the black cloth attached to his face and a black civilian dress on him.

"Com'on! Just give me my friend's wallet and I will not report this to the police." Miaka convinced but no response followed.

_My nerves are getting in to this man! Why can't he understand a simple question! But still, I will not give up! _She exclaimed. Suddenly, Miaka heard some footsteps leading to their way. She looks back and see some College boys on the way.

_What is it now! _She said.

"Oh, we have company in here!" said the tallest man in the group. They start cornering both Miaka and the thief.

"Hi their missy! Are you with this guy?" a boy beside Miaka said.

"I think it's her boyfriend!" said another one from the right.

_Oh man! This is ridiculous! I should go now while there is still chance! But how about Yui's wallet? No! I must not give up! _

Miaka sat in the floor. She tried to get the boys' attention. A moment after, she started crying!

"Hu… Hu… Hu…" Miaka acted.

"What's wrong missy?" Said the tallest among them. "Did something happen?"

Miaka replied. "This man…Hu..Hu.. He lied to me… He said he love me with all his heart! Then… He…He promise me to that he will marry me, but…"

"Now, what have you done to this pretty girl here!" asked the tallest man to the thief. The thief made a sweat drop in his head.

'COM'ON! SAY SOMETHING!" said the other one.

_It's working as I planed! These people are more idiot than I! Ah! What am I saying! I'm not idiot! Now, I should continue… _Said Miaka

"But then…Hu… Hu… You guys came to rescue me. Are you boys willing to help me? If you help me bit up this man and return me the wallet that he stole a while ago…then…" Miaka continued.

"Then what!" Said a boy.

"Then… I will give you all a special treat, if… you don't mind…"

"We don't mind!" the boys said with excitement.

"Then! Ready, get set, GO!" Miaka shouted. Until then, the fight was finish. The wallet was safely returned to Miaka.

"Whoa… That was pretty easy guy! Um… You did well… Now I'll just leave…" She said while making a tip toe away from the group.

"It's not that easy, LADY." The high school boys started cornering her, surrounding her in any way.

_What's happening? This is not included in my plan? _She murmured.

"You promise to give us a special treat."

"What happened? You need to do what you have said."

"But sorry g-guz… I-I just remember… I-I need to go b-back to my home right away…Now.. if you…" Miaka mumbled.

"If you don't want to do your promise, we'll do it for you…"

_NO…!_

"Miaka!" the voice echoed.

"Miaka!" Yui is busy looking for Miaka. It rain suddenly with cats and dogs. The whole city is wet. The day is half night and it's already pretty dark outside.

"No! My uniform is soaked!" Yelled Yui. She decided to cross the street and go to the nearest place to buy an umbrella.

"Now then, where should I…" Yui suddenly noticed a truck coming her way. She didn't notice it coming before she cross the street but, it's too late now to be sorry of what she'd decided.

"AHHH!" It led a big accident.

"Now, where should we start?" The boys asked themselves.

"Um! Um!" Miaka said as a boy tried to kiss her. "Let go off me you brat! You give me the creeps!"

"Ha ha ha! The girly is mad! Now calm down." The other boy laughed. The rain just dropped from the high sky.

"No! STOP!"

…

"You should not do that to a weak girl. You should stop." Said the thief, rising from his weak body.

"Huh? You're still alive after all that we have done to you!"

"It's just a scratch for me. I'm used to _these_ situations." The man replied. He stands fearlessly and bring out a sword.

"Whoa! Nice thing there! But you can't just bit us with that!" said the tallest guy, the one that is holding Miaka.

_What is this for! What those he meant by 'these situations'? Is he that skilled to fight these guys? Is he trying to help? _Questions sprout out in Miaka's mind. Something is telling her that the thief is not a bad guy after all.

The thief's mask is half wreck and his brown, long hair is already scattered around his face.

"Now if you excuse me." The thief started swaying his sword around the boy's bodies but you will not see any blood that comes out from their bodies.

"NO!" Miaka shouted.

"Don't worry," The man said. "They are not dead. They are just asleep."

"But I just see you kill them with my own two eyes!" Miaka worried that this man might also kill her.

"Don't worry, you're now safe." He looked at the face of Miaka while Miaka also looked at him.

"Ah…" She gasps.

_He's beautiful… I mean, he's handsome…_

"I'm farley sorry, Princess…" He continues. "We will meet again."

The long, brown-haired man hold his sword and start leaving. The rain just stopped falling from the sky. The weather is fine again.

_Who is this man…_ she asked.

"Miaka!" Shouted Chichiri as he noticed Miaka in the corner of the street.

"Chi-chan!" she replied.

**TBC**

Miyu: Now, how's that? Did you enjoy it? Now please review!

Sakura: We would like to thank all reviewers from this previews chapter…

'mimiko404'

'Youkai Goddess'

'Silver Pain'/ 'Sempai'

'Kasumi-Takemoto' (even though you didn't really reviewed )

Miyu Sakura: See you again everyone!


	3. Honto desu?

Miyu: Let's see… What! Only 4 reviewed!

Sakura: At least 'someone' reviewed.

Miyu: But still…

Sakura: C'mon Miyu, just start the next chapter!

Miyu: OK! Fine! I'll start now.

Chapter 3

Serendipity Of Love

"Honto desu?"

"Chi-chan!" Miaka continued. She tried to stand but her legs are shacking. She then started falling.

"Miaka!" Chichiri ran to catch Miaka.

"Chi-chan…" Miaka murmured.

"Wait Miaka! I'll bring you home!" Chichiri said.

"I'll be fine." Miaka whispered while closing her eyes.

"No Miaka! Don't close your eyes!"

I can't hold my eyes any longer… "No!"   
-   
"…"   
"Where am I?"   
"Oh, I'm inside my bed room and I'm wearing a white short and a blue t-shirt…" Miaka critically raised her body from her bed.   
"Ouch!" She noticed a bandage around her right leg.   
"It's morning now eh." She said.   
"Miaka-chan! Miaka-chan! Are you ready?" Keisuke said while knocking on Miaka door.   
"Is that you Keisuke?" Miaka ask.   
"May I come in?" Keisuke said.   
"Sure."   
-   
"You should call me _Onii-chan_, not just plain 'Keisuke.' " Keisuke said.   
"Sure, _Keisuke_." Said Miaka teasingly.   
"You brattt! Eh? Why aren't you in your school uniform?" Asked Keisuke.   
"What do you mean by… Oh for goodness sake!" Miaka continue. "I'll change now."   
"How lazy. You should wake earlier than 7:15 in the morning." Said Keisuke. Miaka is starting to remove her t-shirt. She realizes that her brother is looking at her. "YOU PERVERT _ONII-CHAN_!" Miaka shouted. 

"Hold it! I'll just go out!" Keisuke hurriedly went out of Miaka's room.

"How dare that Keisuke peak on me! What a pervert brother I have!" She sighs.

at school-

"Good morning!"

"Good morning."

The bell starts ringing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late again!" Miaka ran t the school gate before it closed. She noticed that Yui is not around.

Maybe she's mad because I didn't return her wallet last night. I'll just return it to her later at class.

At Miaka's classroom, she can't find Yui around. She started asking to her classmates but they didn't see Yui arrive earlier. Miaka started worrying. 

"I better find Yui while _sensei_ is not yet around." She said to herself. She ran to the door. The teacher just arrives and bumps on to Miaka.

"What are you doing Ms. Yuuki?" The male teacher asked.

"I-I'm just g-going t-to the w-wa-wash room…" She replied.

"You're suppose to go to the washroom before the bell rang. I will not allow you anymore to go there."

"Yes, Sir…" But deep inside, Miaka sad to herself,_ You hentai sensei… you just ruined my plan.!_

"Okay class, we should now start." The teacher greeted. The students sat. The teacher ask for the attendance.

"Ms. Tamaki,"

"PRESENT!"

"Mr. Yoka,"

"PRESENT!"

"Ms. Yuuki,"

"Ah, PRESENT!"

"Ms. Hongo,"

"…"

"So, it's Ms. Hongo's first absent for this school year." The teacher said.

Yui is really absent. I wander what happened.

After 3 subjects past, the bell rang, signaling for a recess.

"Goodbye and thank you Mr. Sayo!" The students greeted.

I should call on Yui's house. Maybe she's there.

Miaka immediately went to the phone both behind the school building. No ones around that moment.

"Now I could call on Yui…" Miaka looked around. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She saw a male student walking towards her. He's wearing a silver necklace with a character designed on it around his neck and has a long brown hair that is tied up. It was the same man that got Yui's wallet last night!

"Stay away! Don't go near me!" Miaka warned.

The man just continued walking.

"No! Please… Go away!"

TBC Miyu: Hope you like this chapter! 

Sakura: It's more exciting than the other 2 chapters. Hope you like it.

Miyu: I you have read this chapter before, may we ask for an apology! If you have noticed, I have changed 'Tetsuya' as Miaka's brother instead of keisuke! I'm _really _sorry! _Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!_

Miyu and Sakura: Until then, Ja neh!


	4. Baka neh

Miyu: _Konnichiwa!_ Hi there everyone! We're back! Now let's check the reviews…

Sakura: As usual, only 3 reviewed. These are the ff. LOYAL reviewers… If you want to be mention by the writers, just simply review… OK!

Kasumi-takemoto

Sempai! (You know already who you are!)

Youkai Goddess (I'm really sorry!)

mimiko404 (By the way, I'm introducing mimiko's story, "Our Path's Will Meet Again" to all of you. It's in the section of HunterXHunter. I highly recommend this story. Pls. Read her story!)

Sakura: Well then, shall we start?

Miyu: Let the party keep go'in!

Chapter 4

**Serendipity Of Love**

"Baka neh."

"NO!" Miaka shouted. She just put her hands on her head and kneels in any case to protect herself.

The man still kept on walking until he came in front of Miaka and speaks, "Excuse me miss, you dropt your handkerchief. May I just return it to you?"

Miaka gazes upon the man. Thinking, she said to herself. _I wonder if he is the same man that got Yui's wallet. But his face looks really the same …and that long, brown hair…_

Miaka look continuously to the man. The man is just smiling at her. She finally move her hand and tried to reach her handkerchief from the man's hand. She got it swiftly from his hand but covered quickly her head and kneeled in the corner of the phone booth.

The man had a sweat drop on his head.

" I'm sorry if I have frightened you. You seemed so scared and nervous. I'm really sorry." He said as an apology to Miaka.

Miaka look at the man again._ Those he mean that apology? _

" I should go now." Said Miaka while standing and fixing her uniform.

"Are you really fine? If you want, I can accommodate you to the Clinic." The man suggested.

" Um, no need, I'm fine now. I'll just proceed to my class." Miaka said while hearing the school bell.

"Well, if you said that, I'll should g now too." Said the man. The man started walking towards the high school building. Miaka realized something.

_Wait; if I get close to this man, I could get information about him. The first information is to know his name. I should ask him. _

" _O-OY! Chotto matte!_" Miaka shouted. The man gracefully turned around and said, " May I help you?"

_Now is my chance! _Miaka said, " Um, m-may I ask for one thing?"

" Yes, what is it?" Said the man.

"May I kn-know your name? If you ask 'why', its just a trivia question! He! He!"

The man smiled and responds, "It's 'Hotohori'. Nice meeting you."

He turned around and proceeds to the building. Miaka was astonished and mesmerized. She kept on thinking about that man.

_HOTOHORI… He didn't mention his surname… He's so handsome and gentle… I wonder who he is…_

At dismissal, Miaka went home with three of her closest friends other than Yui. As they walk home, Yuri, the tall one said, " Hey there Miaka! All day, you look so absent-minded."

Megumi, the blue-haired girl said, " You look so enlighten. Don't you worry about something?"

Miaka respond. "I think, guys, I'm in love…"

All three girls shouted, "AHHHHH!"

Aya, the one with the braided hair said, " So who's the lucky guy!"

"Ya! Ya! Who's the lucky guy!" said Megumi. Aya and Megumi both look really excited.

"Well, he is…"

"Wait a minute gals, don't you remember someone else _more_ important?" Yuri asked.

" Then _who_ iz'it? Aya asked.

" Don't you worry about the sudden absence of Yui?" Yuri said. The four girls suddenly stop for a while. They reflected about what Yuri said.

_I totally forgot about that! How shame of me! I feel so irritated!_

" Well, shall we go again?" Suggested Megumi and they walked home together.

…

In 'Chichiri's Corner'…

" I wonder where Miaka and her friend Yui are now." Said Chichiri to himself. He's worried why Miaka and Yui didn't visit his store for today. It's very unusual to him.

The telephone rang. Chichiri answered it.

" Hello, good afternoon! Chichiri's Corner! May I help you?" he said.

" Chi-chan! Hi there, it's Mrs. Yuuki. How are you?"

" I'M FINELY FINE! May I help you?"

"I just called to tell you something about Yui…"

" Oh, Yui? That's Mia-_chan_'s best friend right?"

"Yes, she is…"

…

In Miaka's room…

"Gee, I'm finally home! I feel s tired!" expressed Miaka in a big, lousy voice. She started changing her clothes.

"Hey Miaka! Mom'is calling you!" Keisuke shouted while he enters Miaka's room. As usual, Miaka shouted, "AHHHHH!"

"Y-You should close your door while you change your… Ahhhh! Just hurry!" Keisuke shouted too. It's good that their Mother is in the basement while they both shouted.

After then, Miaka went down to the living room and talk with her Mom about something. They both sit.

"Miaka, promise me you will not worry about this matter that I will tell you." Said Mrs. Yuuki. Miaka absolutely agreed and nodded.

The talk had begun. Mrs. Yuuki tells Miaka that Yui had an accident yesterday. She had been bump by a truck. She's not really badly injured but the doctors said that Yui's under a comatose. Until now, the specialists are observing her.

Miaka was surprised about the news. She can't help herself to laugh.

" You're supposed to be kidding, right? You should not do that bad joke again Mom." Said Miaka, although she doesn't know if it's really true or not. But the whole thing is, the _truth_!

" But I'm telling you the truth Mia-_chan_! Yui's parents just called me up this morning. It's the truth Miaka!"

"C'MON MOM, it's not anymore a funny joke!"

"But Miaka…"

"**SHUT UP!**" Miaka loses her control while they are in between their conversation. Instead of saying an apology, she runs up stairs to her room.

" Poor girl." Her mother said.

At that moment, Keisuke is all along listening to what the two were talking about.

" Miaka, may I come in?" Keisuke knock at Miaka's room. Miaka didn't respond in Keisuke's knock, so he just went in and luck the door.

She saw Miaka, hideously crying on her bed. Closely, he went nearer to Miaka.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Then, Miaka look at him.

" _Onii-chan…_"

Keisuke's eyes are starting to look wet. Immediately, he hugged Miaka in a way of comforting her sister

" Stop crying now…"

"Um…"

**TBC**

Miyu: Now, what do you feel? Are you excited of what's coming up next?

Sakura: This chapter is pretty dramatic but for those who don't want dramatic stuffs, I hope you still read this story!

Miyu: I will not update this story for a week. We will have our final tests next week and it will end on Saturday (March 5). I hope you still read this chapter and please cooperate with me!

Sakura: Please help Miyu to past her test!

Miyu: We hope to see you again everyone!

Miyu and Sakura: _JA NEH!_


	5. Saturday: Elevator meeting

Miyu: HI GUYZ! Sakura: She's back! 

Miyu: I'M BACK! Sorry for my delay!

Sakura: How are your exams?

Miyu: Quite fine… (Except **MATH…** Disgusting…) I hope you guys missed me! By the way, I am now presenting to all of you the **Chapter 5** of **Serendipity Of Love**!

Sakura: At the bottom of this web page, you, readers, will see a tally about our story. May you all please cooperate with it!

Miyu: As always…

Sakura: We wish all of you…

Miyu and Sakura: A very happy reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Serendipity Of Love 

"_Araw ng Sabado_"

TT One Saturday morning outside the hospital… TT

Miaka and her friends decided to visit Yui in the hospital. As usual, Miaka is late.

" Oh for goodness sake! Why does Miaka always late in any occasions!" shouted Aya while Yuri and Megumi waited patiently outside the hospital.

" Stop that nonsense. There's no use for shouting." Yuri said calmly.

"But it's a Saturday! We arrive here at around 7:00 and now the time is-" Aya stopped.

" 9:50." Megumi added. It seems like Aya doesn't have her own watch.

" Yah! It's around quarter to ten! Can you believe that? I should be in my room, still sleeping. Then, I will wake up and eat my breakfast and then watch my favorite TV show and then, play my video games, then-"

" Can you just shut your God damm'it mouth!" Yuri ceased.

Silence follows-

" ha-Hai." Aya agreed finally.

" Hey gals! I can see Mia-chan from here!" Megumi announced to the group.

"I can see her too! Huh! She's with someone… A boy!" Aya came rushing towards Megumi's place.

"I wonder who is that man…" Aya questioned Megumi.

"I sure don't know… Let's check him out!" Megumi agreed. The two girls laugh with curiosity.

"They're just like Miaka. They're both dumb." Yuri murmured.

Miaka saw the three girls in front of the hospital. She waved immediately to them but Aya and Megumi gazed at her evilly. She wondered why.

"Are you sure Miaka this is the place?" Keisuke asked.

"Yup! I'm sure with it."

…

" _Eto, Konnichiwa minna! Gomen_ if-" Miaka stopped.

"**YOU'RE LATE! HOW DARE YOU SAY A SORRY THAT EASILY!**"Aya scolded Miaka while she puts her both arms on her waist and shouted angrily.

"I'm really sorry! I don't mean to be late! Please forgive me!" Bowed Miaka as she apologizes to all of them.

"Hmp! Say sorry for nothing!" Aya said. She finally noticed the man that came along with Miaka. She gazes at him as she's inspecting him.

"Miaka, com'on. Say something about me." Keisuke suggested.

"_Hai! Minna_, this is my _onii-chan, _Keisuke." Miaka introduced Keisuke. "Yorushiku onegai shimas." Said Keisuke. 

"Oh, that's why. I thought he is somewhat a suitor of Miaka.._." _whispered Megumi to Aya.

"That's good…" Aya responded.

"Let's go guys. I think Yui has been waiting for so long." Announced Yuri to the group.

"_Iku."_

They all went to the 5th floor at room 279. It has a label that says, 'Ms. Hongo'. Yuri opened the door.

"Here we are Yui-chan! Did missed us! I brought along Keisuke. I hope it's fine for you."

"Sure it is." Keisuke said.

"_Urusai._" Miaka said.

Megumi and Aya finded their way to have a sit beside the hospital window. It's pretty windy outside.

"It will take a long time before Yui wake up." Yuri said in a form of a statement.

"Sure thing." Miaka agreed.

The atmosphere in the room made Keisuke a little sad so, he started a joke.

"You know, _minna-san_, there's a magic on how to wake persons from their deepest sleeps."

"Huh?" Everyone expressed.

Keisuke smiled and went beside Yui's bed. Then, he continued. " The magic is … to kiss that person."

Keisuke went closer to Yui's face but before he kiss her, Miaka grab a human-sized hammer and strike it exactly on Keisuke's face. It made Keisuke's nose bleed.

"That's what is right for a _hentai_ _onii-chan _like you!" Miaka laughed. Megumi and Aya started laughing to, as well as Yuri. They all laughed with no worries.

In the school play 

"**CUT! CUT! CUT!** OH MY KAMI-SAMA! THIS IS A DISASTER!" Shouted the director from the play 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"That's what I have heard Director." Said a staff member from one of the play.

"Is there anything wrong Director?" asked Amiboshi.

"Yui can't join us anymore in our rehearsals! She's comatose and not yet waking up!" announced the Director to the acting group. They all feel sorry for a good actress like Yui.

"How about this, we can look for another 'Juliet' to perform her performance." A crew named Miki suggested.

"No way! No one could act as good as Yui! She's really a good actress and she really fits the role of 'Juliet'!" The director shouted.

Everyone was quiet.

"But Director, how about the play? The school Director is really hoping this play will be perfect. What should we do?" Asked Amiboshi.

"If the role 'Juliet' will not be performed by Yui, we should cancel it." The Director announced to the group but everyone disagreed about it.

"Silencio!" The Director is starting to get irritated on the noise. Amiboshi is the only one left that is thinking on how to solve the problem.

Then, he finally said, "You know everyone, there's still hope." He continued. "Why don't we try Miki's idea? I think if we just try, we might get the answer in our problem."

"Yah! He's right!" all crew and staffs of the group began to agree about Amiboshi said. They're starting to have faith.

"Hmm…" The Director thought. He thinks it's not that bad to try!

"Well, we shall start now!" he announced.

…

"_Ano, minna!_ I'll just go to the washroom. I'll come back soon." Miaka said as she opened the door and go out the room.

"Come back soon!" Aya and Megumi both said it cheerfully.

"_I wonder what she's up to…" _Keisuke questioned his' self.

Aya looks at Keisuke. She is wondering if what kind of _onii-chan _thus Miaka have.

"I think he's a pervert brother…" Megumi murmured. Aya started laughing. Keisuke looked at them and started sweating.

" _I wonder what kind of friends thus Miaka have…" _Keisuke said.

Miaka went to the comfort room for females but she ended up to a girl's CR that is out of order. She signed.

"I'll just go to another washroom here."

While she's walking, a nurse bumped at her.

"Oh! _Sumimase!_ I didn't mean to-"said the nurse to Miaka.

" _Iie! Daijobu!"_ Miaka said, then, she thought to ask the nurse something.

"_Sumimasen, _may I ask you where is the washroom?"

"_Hai! _The washroom in the 5th floor is out of order I guess. In stead, you can go down and use another comfort rooms! I should be on my way now. I hope I helped you that much." Said the nurse. She bowed and started moving across the way of Miaka.

"Thank you." She said.

Miaka then went to the elevator instead of using the staircase. The elevator finally opened. Miaka saw one man inside the elevator. She ride in.

"Cough!" Miaka coughed. She get her handkerchief in her pocket. A picture of Yui fell off from her pocket. The man looked at the picture and picked it up.

" Excuse me Miss, it this your belonging?"

Miaka looked up and saw 'someone' _kirei._

**TBC**

Miyu: Now, back to reality! How the story? Pretty fine!

Sakura: I hope you read well! By the way, here's the survey that I'm talking about a while ago:

**Q: **What **genre **should we put in the story **Serendipity Of Love**?

**A: drama**

**B: general**

**C: suspense**

**D: another combination that you can suggest**

Sakura and Miyu: We hope to see your votes and reviews! _Ja neh!_


	6. A new chapter?

This is not really a new chapter… 

Dear reviewers, I'm very sorry…

I suppose you understand my situation. I'm now in the middle of my brainstorming. Still, I can't come up with a new chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you.

To tell you the truth, I'm not that avid to FY. It's along time since it showed up in our place. I lose interest in it. I became bored with FY a little.

I'm not telling you that I totally hate it. It's just that I can't relate with their stories anymore. I'm just 13 this year. I can't come out with a new story that can relate with other FY fans.

Now, I'm with a new story in a different Anime series. I'm very inspired with its story and I really love it! Soon then, I decided to make my own fanfic! I'm getting new ideas and I'm very excited to make it.

I'll still continue what I have started. I wont erase my first fanfic in Fushigi Yuugi, '**_Serendipity Of Love_**'. I'll continue it little by little until I finish it.

I thank you, dear reviewers for bearing with me as a beginner. I thank you, for participating in this story as a beginner. I thank for allowing this fanfic to be in their site.

I have some special messages about my dearest reviewers who are always there for me:

_**Kasumi-takemoto: **_

I sure hope to meet you again after graduation. Good luck for being our school's valedictorian for year 2004-2005. You sure deserve it! Don't worry. Hotohori-sama will still guide you in your way towards success. I'll still support you in your achievements in life. I'm still your

_Dearest friend_,

_Miyu _

_**Mimiko404:**_

Konnichiwa Mimi-chan! Good luck to your trip to Maryland! (Hope I could go to) May your story be a success! I hope to see you again! I also hope that our graduation party will be a success! (Thanks for organizing that event!) May KRPC guide you in your way!

Keep in touch,

_Miyu _TT

_**Silver Pain:**_

Hi there _Sempai_! Your story did sure make a record! I really hope to meet you by any chance in our life.Thank you very much for reviewing in every single chapter that I made! Even though you're level is higher than mine, you still give me a time for reviewing. I really thank you a lot! May your story be a success!

Best of the best,

_Miyu _

_**Mint drop (Youkai Goddess):**_

I'm just wondering why did you change your username… Any way, _Arigato _for your hyper ness in every single review that I always receive from you! You always have the energy to review in every chapter that you read, especially in 'Serendipity Of Love'! You're truly one of my loyal reviewers! May you continue your stories until you come up with a happy ending!

Rich to your heart,

_Miyu _

Way to go loyal reviewers! I, Miyu, the head writer of **_Serendipity Of Love _**is giving you all a special award for your participation in this story!

Here are the following awards:

Kasumi-Takemoto…

**The Einstein special award! **

Mimiko404…

**The newbie participation award!**

_Silver Pain…_

**The best Sempai ever award!**

_Mint drop…_

**The most loyal reviewer award**!

These are just special awards but I'm telling you, all of you are special to me! You all give me the inspiration for continuing my story. I'm still a newbie in this site. I need more experience to make a serious chapter.

Don't ever think that this is the end! This is just a beginning, a new adventure for me!

Signed:

_Sakuramiyu _


End file.
